Golondrina de Invierno
by Fuyu no tsuba-me
Summary: Un joven hacendado de las cálidas tierras campesinas, una hermosa joven proveniente de la fria ciudad. "Tu eres como las golondrinas, traes la alegría cuando llega el verano, pero cuando el invierno llega y te vas, la felicidad se va contigo"
1. De Veraneo - Cap 1

******Disclaimer: "Golondrina de Invierno" Es una obra original del escritor chileno Victor Domingo Silva. Yo la tomo prestada porque es mi libro favorito y es una pena que sea una obra tan poco conocida. Esta es mi adaptación para mi pareja favorita de la vida: Sakura K. y Shaoran L.**

******Ademas, Card Captors Sakura y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, sus personajes e historias pertenecen a las Diosas todopoderosas del Shojo, CLAMP. Yo solo los pido prestados para nuestra entretención.**

* * *

**Golondrina de Invierno**

**Primera Parte: "De Veraneo"**

**Capitulo 1:**

En la vieja casa de campo, refaccionada cada año y embellecida por el cariño de su dueño, había un gran silencio. Era un poco mas de mediodía. Acababa de terminarse el almuerzo, con la apacible familiaridad de costumbre, y los dos hermanos habían salido a tomar el fresco al corredor que daba al patio. Ya no cantaban las chicharras, y el viento era tan suave, que las hojas de los arboles, al moverse, apenas hacían ruido. En su jaula de caña, dos jilgueros dejaban oír, muy de tarde en tarde, sus gorjeos agudos y vibrantes. Kerberus, el galgo zorrero, dormitaba, totalmente echado sobre el piso, levantando a menudo la cabeza para espantar las moscas, y volver en seguida a su inmovilidad. El sol, un sol radiante de febrero, caía como una gloria sobre el paisaje. Entre los pámpanos del parrón envejecido, veíase brillar, en apretados racimos, las uvas ya maduras. Del rosal traía el viento un olor tan penetrante, como cuando en un aposento se derrama un pomo de perfumes. Shaoran hojeaba los diarios llegados por el último correo y Tomoyo, sentada cerca de él, una pierna sobre la otra y las manos cruzadas sobre las rodillas, miraba fijamente a un punto lejano, en actitud meditativa.

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo de pronto Shaoran – Takashi tiene visitas.

- ¿Dice algo el diario? – pregunto Tomoyo, con ese tono de curiosidad inmediata que tienen todas las mujeres para inquirir asuntos de sociedad.

- Si. ¿Quieres ver? –

Y el paso el diario. Tomoyo leyó, en efecto, la noticia de vida social. Al vecino fundo de "Painahuen", de propiedad de don Takashi Yamasaki, había llegado desde la capital, a pasar la temporada de verano, la familia del senador Kinomoto.

- Trabajo para Chiharu – dijo, pensando, como es natural suponerlo, en la dueña de casa.

Siguió un largo silencio. No se oía más que el crujido de los diarios, al pasar entre las manos de Shaoran, y, de cuando en cuando, los gorjeos de los pajarillos en su jaula. El calor se hacía enervante. Las enredaderas de los pilares parecían mustias de fiebre, y, en el suelo, se diría que hasta los guijarros se escapaban chispas. Tomoyo había vuelto a su ensimismamiento soñador. Sus ojos amatistas se clavaban en una lejanía indecisa y plegábanse sus labios como en un recogimiento de oración. Su hermosa cabeza morena azabache, se inclinaba hacia adelante, dejando ver la nuca de un blanco mate limitado por el negro severo de la blusa de luto.

- Me voy – dijo Shaoran – A esos no se les puede dejar solos mucho rato –

- No vaya a hacerte mal el calor – objeto Tomoyo

- ¿A mí? Parece que no me conocieras… Días peores he resistido… -

Se puso de pie y golpeó las manos. Como obedeciendo a una consigna, Kerberus se había incorporado también y miraba a su amo, bostezando largamente. Tomoyo había corrido a traer el sombrero de anchas alas y la manta de colores que usaba Shaoran en sus faenas de campo, mientras él se acercaba a una silla en que se veían las espuelas. Por un lado del corredor apareció un huaso, haciendo, con sus pasos torpes campanear las rodajas, y se llevo las manos a la altura del sombrero.

- Ya está listo el caballo, patrón –

Tomoyo se volvía también, y Shaoran terminaba de calzarse las espuelas y las polainas

- Hasta luego, pequeña – dijo, tendiendo a su hermana las manos gruesas y ásperas, que ella estrecho en las suyas, de una delicadeza de lirios.

- Hasta luego, y vuelve cuanto antes –

- ¿Te sientes mal? –

- No. Es que voy a aburrirme de lo lindo –

Salieron ambos por el pasadizo, hacia el lado de la carretera, a donde daba el frente de la casa. Allí esperaba "Spinel" su caballo, atado al poste rabiando y pateando, molestado por las moscas, que el calor hacia mas hostigosas. Shaoran monto y partió al galope, seguido de Kerberus, y Tomoyo volvió al interior, después de verlo perderse entre la polvareda, en un recodo del camino.

Tenía ella veinte años y era cinco menor que su hermano. No había conocido a su madre, Sonomi, que perdió al nacer, y su vida había sido siempre un poco melancólica. Transcurrieron sus primeros años en casa de unas tías viejas y regañonas, en la capital de la provincia, y apenas cumplidos los diez, la pusieron de interna en el colegio del convento. Allí había permanecido siete años, los mejores de su vida, sin ir a la hacienda, sino durante dos o tres meses del periodo de vacaciones, que le bastaban para reponerse, en su libre contacto con la naturaleza, de las asperezas de la vida claustral. Quiso siempre mucho a su padre y a su hermano; en ellos, que la idolatraban a su vez, puso todo el cariño de su infancia y de su adolescencia. No era fuerte; pero tampoco tenía mala salud. Era sencillamente delicada, como lo fue siempre su madre, de quien había heredado la fina complexión, y la pureza correcta y aristocrática de las líneas.

Dos años antes, cuando, al fin, habían decidido dejarla vivir en el fundo, murió su padre, ya anciano, aunque en la plenitud de su vigor. Una apoplejía violenta se lo llevo en un cuarto de hora. Fue ese el primer dolor de su vida, que hasta entonces había sido algo monótona en su misma regularidad. Lloro mucho, lloro desesperadamente. Tuvo pensamientos de enclaustrarse para siempre, de profesar. Shaoran, con su tino de hombre práctico, se lo impidió, consintiendo solamente, como compensación, en que llevase el luto por tiempo indefinido. Ahora, aquel gran dolor se había amortiguado. Quedabale solo una secreta melancolía, que en ocasiones llegaba hasta a inquietar a Shaoran. Acosabanla crisis de llanto inmotivado, y su hermano, que la espiaba con cariñoso interés, la sorprendía a menudo rezando o besando, entre lágrimas, estampas benditas, traídas del convento.

Shaoran comprendía demasiado bien que aquella soledad y aquel retiro no eran lo más apropiado para combatir semejante estado de ánimo. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? De buena gana la hubiera llevado a la ciudad, mas se lo impedía la atención necesaria de sus trabajos agrícolas. Ella no quería tampoco moverse, ni mucho menos ir a vivir con sus tías, de las cuales conservaba un recuerdo poco agradable.

Donde le gustaba más pasar, de cuando en cuando algunas horas, era en Painahuen, y Shaoran, que lo sabía, la acompañaba a menudo allí. Takashi y Chiharu eran dos excelentes amigos y hacía tiempo que esta venia instando a los hermanos a que fuesen a pasar una temporada con ellos.

Sola ya, Tomoyo se dirigió al salón y abrió el piano, mudo desde el terrible día en que el padre cerrara los ojos para siempre. Sus dedos torpes insinuaron los primeros compases del Ave María de Gounod. Poco a poco, el encanto grave de aquella música, en la silenciosa soledad del salón, entre los cuadros y los muebles familiares, la fue sobrecogiendo. Durante todo aquel día había estado más soñadora que nunca. Varias veces, en el curso del almuerzo, Shaoran había tenido que llamarle la atención para que no dejara enfriarse su comida. La poderosa virtud evocativa de los sonidos obro en su espíritu, y en un minuto pasaron por su imaginación, en vertiginoso desfile, todas las horas de su vida, hasta el momento fatal en que quedara huérfana. Y de pronto, reclinando la frente en el piano, dejo de tocar y rompió en un sollozo inacabable.

* * *

Shaoran volvió la cabeza, con ese instinto de hombre de campo que parece adivinar la presencia de ruidos extraños. Acababa de sentir, hacia la derecha, algo como la sombra de un rumor.

- Es alguien a caballo – pensó

En efecto, minutos después desembocaba en la carretera surgiendo de entre los cercos de zarzamoras, una ruidosa cabalgata: tres, cuatro, seis mujeres, que con la huasca en alto, estimulaban a las bestias en sus briosos galopes, sin cuidarse del viento que les hacia flamear las faldas y el sombrero, ni de los torbellinos de polvo que solevantaban a su paso.

- Veraneantes – dedujo el joven

Y siguió, interesado en la faena que hacía ya buen rato le tenía en mitad del potrero, sobre su caballo marchador. En torno oleaba la alfalfa, de un verde alegre y vivaz, barnizado por el tornasol de la siesta. Un grupo de jinetes no era cosa que le obligase a distraerse.

Hijo y nieto de hacendados con un pasado en la misteriosa y oriental China, Shaoran trabajaba la tierra desde hacía unos cuatro años, con éxito creciente. Resuelto a hacerse un agricultor a la moderna, estudio en el Instituto hasta obtener su título de ingeniero agrónomo. Solo y libre al frente de sus vastas propiedades se consagro desde luego a innovar un poco en los anticuados sistemas de explotación agrícola hasta entonces empleados en ella. De los viejos campesinos, sus abuelos, tenía el entusiasmo tenaz para el trabajo, ese empuje decidido que hacía a nuestros antiguos patrones de campo subirse a su caballo y ayudar personalmente – poniendo el hombro si era necesario – a los carreteros perplejos delante del vehículo atollado. Y de él, propio suyo, contaba con la ciencia practica con que le habían favorecido las aulas, su aspiración al progreso en materia de industrias, su apego a las novedades útiles, a las que siempre resistieran sus antepasados.

Como el ruido le había antes preocupado, ahora el súbito silencio le llamo la atención. Tendió la vista hacia la carretera y vio que la cabalgata se había detenido. Las nubadas de polvo se desvanecían, doradas por el sol. Las mujeres, a las que desde esa distancia veía hermosas y atrayentes, parecían deliberar. El comprendió luego de que se trataba. Habían encontrado el camino obstruido por una puerta de potrero, de grandes varas sin labrar, y no sabían si franquear el obstáculo o volverse para tomar otro camino. Tal vez habrían optado por lo último, si Shaoran no se hubiese apresurado a dirigirse hacia ellas, para preguntarles, sin gran ceremonia, pero con cortesía, si deseaban pasar.

- Si – contesto una de las jóvenes, que parecía la más resuelta – No sospechábamos dar con este inconveniente –

- Es fácil abrirlo – observo él, acercándose más.

Se bajo, corrió los palos y la puerta quedo libre. Impetuosamente se introdujo por allí el grupo. La que había hablado, juzgo oportuno mostrarse agradecida, y se adelanto sola al paso de su cabalgadura.

- ¿No está prohibido el paso por aquí? – preguntó

- ¡Oh, no! De ningún modo… -

- Entonces, debo darle las gracias. Pero ¿A quién se las estoy dando? ¿Al señor administrador? –

Por un sentimiento de coquetería que no supo explicarse, Shaoran oculto su verdadera personalidad.

- Si, señorita – dijo – para servir… el administrador –

El par de grandes esmeraldas que tenía por ojos brillo y enviándole una sonrisa que le permitió lucir su dentadura, volvió bridas, y de un violento galope alcanzo a sus compañeras. El joven hacendado la siguió con la vista como a una sombra. Cerró de nuevo la puerta, monto, y echo a andar pasito a pasito por el potrero verdegueante. Había tal silencio, que se alcanzaba a percibir distintamente el crujir de la montura, y el tintineo de las enormes espuelas.

De temperamento apacible, aunque de inteligencia despejada, y naturalmente despierta, Shaoran no había sabido jamás lo que era estar enamorado. Era un buen muchacho, cuya única ambición, hasta entonces, había sido aprender muy bien lo que le enseñaban los profesores. Poseedor de un cuerpo atlético, fuerte y ágil, se conquisto entre sus camaradas la fama de atleta que fue, durante algún tiempo, su único orgullo. Arrastrado por algunos de ellos, había frecuentado en la capital los teatros de variedades, pero se podía jurar que nunca le había entusiasmado, más que por un rato. A menudo, con su excelente y profunda voz, salía tarareando los aires menos vulgares de la música zarzuela. No sabía lo que eran los enredos amorosos; su juventud se había deslizado como el caudal de una vertiente desconocida, sin que la menor inquietud pasional le perturbara jamás. Los amigos de las haciendas vecinas, entre ellos Takashi Yamasaki, decían de él que era madera de solterón, y el mismo había llegado a convencerse de eso. El problema del matrimonio, que se nos presenta fatalmente, antes o después de los veinticinco años, le tenía sin cuidado.

Aquella tarde, por primera vez en su vida, se le ocurrió a Shaoran pensar en que sus afanes carecían de objetivo.

- Tengo veinticinco años, casi veintiséis – pensaba – Mis campos prosperan, la suerte responde a mi trabajo, voy en camino de ser un hombre de fortuna. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para quién? ¿Tomoyo? Tomoyo de un día a otro se casará…

El caballo, su noble y dócil Spinel, iba a la marcha potrero arriba. El cerraba sus ojos ambarinos y veía, en su imaginación, pasar una cabalgadura adorable, dos grandes ojos esmeralda se fijaban en él, una voz de timbre grato y vibrador le halagaba el oído, volvía él a encantarse ante una sonrisa de suavidad desconocida y dos filas de dientes bonitísimos.

Turbado, más que por aquellas divagaciones por la perplejidad en que le sumía el no poder atinar con su origen, puso su caballo al galope y se entrego a pensamientos más positivos. Recordó que, días atrás, había quedado de tratar la venta de su cosecha de pasto con un comerciante de las cercanías y tomo al punto la dirección conveniente, hundido en uno de esos cálculos que hacen siempre sonreír al hombre de negocios.

* * *

Estuvo de vuelta casi al caer la tarde y encontró muy triste a Tomoyo. Esto lo decidió a mostrarse alegre y vivaz, y a gastar una locuacidad poco habitual en él. Tomoyo le desconoció. Y él, siguiendo la broma, le dijo:

- ¿Cómo no he de estar contento con el encuentro que he tenido? –

- ¿Si? –

- Dicen que es de buen augurio toparse en el camino con un curcuncho; pero yo creo que es mejor encontrarse con un puñado de mujeres hermosas –

Y a instancias de Tomoyo, a quien por fin se le había despertado la curiosidad, conto las incidencias del día.

- ¿Serán las visitas de Takashi? – insinuó Tomoyo

- Probablemente –

- Entonces las conoceremos –

A Shaoran, sin saber él mismo porque, le latió violentamente el corazón. Recordó la pregunta que le dirigiera la hermosa desconocida, respecto a su empleo en el fundo, e hizo hincapié en la naturalidad con que había disimulado la verdad. _"Sin duda me ha encontrado demasiado joven para propietario – pensó – Y además, la indumentaria que llevo está lejos de corresponder a lo que realmente soy"._

En efecto, sus gustos modestos le hacían preferir las ropas menos llamativas. Desde su definitivo alejamiento de la capital, vestía a la usanza del campo: manta de colores, chaqueta corta, pantalones de borlón, y grandes polainas con correones que le cubrían hasta más arriba de las rodillas. ¿Por qué, pues al día siguiente, cuido de vestir su traje de los días festivos, que se encontraba flamante, y porque se alegro cuando Wei, el viejo mayordomo, le dijo que las señoritas, a las que había abierto la puerta del potrero en la tarde de del día anterior, se hallaban veraneando en el fundo de su vecino?

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Konishiwa! Aquiii mi nueva historia, bueno no es mia, ya lo deje claro en el disclaimer :D espero que a nadie le moleste que haga esto, no es con mala intencion, solo que creo que este es mi homenaje a la novela romantica que conoci hace aproximadamente diez años y que por lo menos leo nuevamente una vez al año. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi y si tienen alguna duda o alguna palabra o expresion que no entiedan, no duden en consultarme.

Si les gusto, dejen review... sino les gusto, tambien para saber en que me equivoque y como puedo mejorar.

XOXO! Fuyu no tsuba-me


	2. De Veraneo - Cap 2

**Disclaimer: "Golondrina de Invierno" Es una obra original del escritor chileno Victor Domingo Silva. Yo la tomo prestada porque es mi libro favorito y es una pena que sea una obra tan poco conocida. Esta es mi adaptación para mi pareja favorita de la vida: Sakura K. y Shaoran L.**

**Ademas, Card Captors Sakura y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, sus personajes e historias pertenecen a las Diosas todopoderosas del Shojo, CLAMP. Yo solo los pido prestados para nuestra entretención.**

* * *

**Golondrina de Invierno**

**Primera Parte: "De Veraneo"**

Capitulo 2

Dos días después, acababa de visitar Shaoran las instalaciones para la próxima primera trilla y marchaba al trote de su Spinel por el camino real, cuando le alcanzo un jinete, que hizo rematar su caballo junto a él. Volvió la cabeza, y reconociendo al recién llegado:

- ¡Hola Ryu! – le dijo

- Perdone su mercé – respondió Ryu, llevándose respetuosamente la mano al sombrero – El patrón me mandaba a dejarle una carta a su mercé –

- ¿Si? – pregunto Shaoran, sin poder dominar un ímpetu de secreta alegría. Ryu era el mozo de su vecino Takashi Yamasaki

- ¿Te dijo que esperaras la respuesta? – prosiguió mientras rompía el sobre

- No señor –

- Entonces, le vas a decir a Takashi que luego irá la respuesta.

El mozo se dio la vuelta para regresar y Shaoran, caminando al paso, leyó la carta, en la que su amigo, junto con comunicarle la noticia de hallarse favorecido con la presencia de numerosos huéspedes provenientes de la capital del país, Santiago, le anunciaba un "malón" (N/A básicamente tu amigos organizan una fiesta en tu casa, sin tu permiso) de un día para otro. _"No es que yo quiera abusar – terminaba la carta -, sino que tu fundo es de lo poco que hay que ver por estos lados"._

Shaoran doblo el papel con aire preocupado, y se lo guardo. NO era hombre que pusiera mala cara a una recepción en sus dominios. La hospitalidad es una virtud tradicional en los campos de Chile. Lo que le llevaba como distraído era la redacción de la respuesta que acababa de prometer, y se arrepintió – era un hombre un poco tosco en letras – de no haber contestado verbalmente por intermedio de Ryu. Celebrando íntimamente la oportunidad que se le ofrecía de conocer y servir a la bella desconocida de la otra tarde, no tardo ni media hora en despachar a un sirviente, con una carta pequeña, pero expresiva. El domingo próximo se trillaría el trigo, una parte con yeguas, y la otra a máquina. La ocasión no podía, pues, ser más favorable. Le rogaba, si, a su amigo Takashi, que no diera muchos adelantos de la propiedad que iban a visitar a fin de evitar posibles desengaños.

- Valiente compromiso – dijo Tomoyo, sonriendo, cuando se entero del contenido de la carta

- Hay que salir airosos – agrego Shaoran.

* * *

Era jueves aun, y el joven hacendado, a quien el tiempo se hacía interminable, como a todos los que esperan, acorto los días, empleándolos febrilmente en preparar su fundo para recibir dignamente a las visitas. La casa entera fue revuelta y sacudida. Hikari, la vieja cocinera, tan activa siempre, aunque bastaba ella sola para el servicio de la casa, tuvo que admitir el auxilio de dos mujeres, que el patrón hizo venir del pueblo. El estanque, los lagares, el molino, las segadoras, todas las maquinarias fueron recorridas y aseadas, lo mismo que las bodegas en donde reposaban noblemente, en anchos toneles, los vinos de autentica cepa francesa.

Tomoyo resplandecía en sus tareas directivas. Por primera vez iba a recibir en su calidad de dueña de casa a personas desconocidas, ¡A gente de la capital! Nada se le ocultaba de la importancia de ese acto y experimentaba las mismas sensaciones de miedo y de placer que la invadieron, años atrás, en las vísperas de su primera comunión. ¡Tener de visitas a santiaguinos! A cada rato, cuando menos se lo esperaba, una angustia, a la que le costaba sobreponerse, la hacía palidecer. Comprendiendo que no le iba a ser posible negarse a tocar el piano, se ejercito dos horas todas las tardes. Los detalles de la cocina casi no la inquietaban, porque Hikari era una admirable artista en culinaria criolla; por su parte, había aprendido con las monjas a preparar manjares exquisitos, que constituyeron, durante algunos años, la gran debilidad de Hien, su padre. Por lo demás, el luto, que no le permitía salirse de cierta severa sencillez, prestaba singular realce a su persona y ella podía estar segura de resistir victoriosamente a las comparaciones.

Shaoran, asimismo, se dispuso bien. Escarbo el baúl, hizo blanquear su sombrero, pulir sus espuelas y cepillar cuidadosamente cada mañana sus caballos de montar. Desde la víspera olía a fiesta en el fundo. Takashi había vuelto a enviar recado, por el que se supo que se hallaría allí con su comitiva en las primeras horas de la mañana.

- Esta bien, saldré a esperarles – respondió Shaoran

Tomoyo se quedo, atareadísima como siempre, ultimando los preparativos. Por todas partes no se veían más que flores, muchas flores… los rosales, como si hubieran sabido el papel simpático que habría de tocarles desempeñar, amanecieron en todo su esplendor.

La polvareda de la cabalgata les anuncio desde lejos.

-¡Allí vienen! – grito el joven hacendado, sin poder contenerse

Al alba se había levantado y hecho en sillar a Spinel. Hacía ya una larga hora que les esperaba, a la sombra de unos álamos, en mitad del camino. La mañana estaba hermosa, una verdadera mañana de verano, que es la fiesta de la naturaleza. Bandadas de tordos golosos pasaban hacia las charcas doradas por los primeros rayos. La tierra, apenas humedecida de rocío, enviaba a la atmosfera su generoso vaho de verdura. Shaoran, firme en su montura, con la manta terciada sobre el hombro, sentía que jamás habían estado tan de acuerdo su corazón y el campo.

"¡Es ella!", murmuro sintiendo un estremecimiento interior que no pudo reprimir. Si, era "Ella", al frente de un grupo de jinetes, como un general en jefe. El viento le hacía ondear el sombrero de anchas alas, anudado a la cara con un lazo de gasa blanca, cuyos extremos flotaban también como banderolas. El comprendió que le había reconocido. Se sonrojo, pues, cuando la oyó gritar, a unos cuantos pasos ya:

- ¡Siempre galante el señor administrador! Vamos a saludarlo… -

La cabalgata hizo alto y "Ella" los presento a todos, sobre la marcha, contando al punto, en voz alta, las atenciones que días atrás habían recibido de parte del "señor administrador".

- Iremos al paso - dijo enseguida – Para que nos alcancen los rezagados… -

- ¿Y Takashi? – pregunto Shaoran, extrañado de no ver en el grupo a su vecino

- ¡Pero si él es el jefe de la retaguardia! –

- ¿Estamos muy lejos aun? – Pregunto uno de los jóvenes de la comitiva – El sol pica –

- Cuestión de unas cuantas cuadras – respondió Shaoran – Pero ya habrá algo para pasar el calor –

La retaguardia, entretanto, ganaba terreno. Apenas la divisaron, surgió entre todos la idea de ir a su encuentro. Resonó el camino, bajo el tumulto de la cabalgata que daba una brusca media vuelta, y momentos después se confundían vanguardia y retaguardia en un solo pelotón.

- ¡Mi querido Shaoran! –

- ¡Hola, Takashi! –

Los dos amigos cambiaron un rápido y efusivo apretón de manos, y Shaoran se adelanto a saludar al "Estado Mayor", que ocupaba un carruaje. Los niños de Takashi, que venían en otro, le gritaron:

- ¡Viva tío Shaoran! –

- Pero no pasa un día sobre ustedes – dijo el joven, por decir algo, refiriéndose a su vecino y a la esposa de su vecino que, en realidad, se presentaba llena aun de juventud y de viveza, a pesar de su naciente obesidad, fruto al parecer de una maternidad regular e infatigable.

- No vengas con halagos – replico Takashi – Tú sí que eres joven… Y a propósito, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tu terreno está allá, ¿Lo ves? Adelante con la gente joven! –

Y dirigiéndose al grupo de los de a caballo, gritó:

- Pero, ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Han olvidado ustedes las leyes de la cortesía? Aquí tienen ustedes al dueño de casa, a nuestro anfitrión, con los viejos –

"Ella" se destaco entonces del grupo y se acerco a los carruajes del "Estado Mayor".

- ¿Es usted? – Pregunto, no sin cierta malicia – No le perdonare nunca la broma que nos ha jugado… ¡Figúrese usted, Takashi, que ha venido haciéndose pasar por el administrador de su propia hacienda!

Takashi rio de muy buena gana.

- Y en realidad, señorita - insistió Shaoran – Yo soy el administrador… eso lo sabe todo el mundo. ¿No es verdad, Takashi? –

- Si – respondió el aludido – Es la verdad. No hay nadie que administre el fundo como tu –

- Shaoran – dijo Chiharu - ¿Y porque no vino contigo Tomoyo? ¿No está bien acaso? –

- No, esta mejor que nunca. Es que le ha dado todo su carácter a su papel de dueña de casa, y ha preferido esperarnos allá –

- Al pie del cañón – observo gravemente un caballero de atildada figura que venía sentado junto a Chiharu.

Traía entre las manos un bastón con puño de oro y su fisonomía, encuadrada en hermosa barba de un gris casi blanco, era de un atractivo indiscutible. Sus ojos marrones, vivos todavía, hablaban de una larga historia de aventuras donjuanescas. Había sido militar, luego diplomático y en la actualidad era un político de primera línea. El honorable Fujitaka Kinomoto, que representaba en el Senado a una de las provincias del extremo sur, la única que, casualmente, no había siquiera visitado.

- Papa, nosotros vamos a galopar – le grito "Ella" – Los vamos a dejar atrás –

- Como quieras hija, con tal que no te ocurra nada… -

- Que me va a ocurrir. En todo caso, vamos con Shaoran… discúlpeme usted que lo trate con tanta familiaridad – agrego en voz más baja, dirigiéndose a su acompañante – Yo trato de ganarme su confianza, porque creo que vamos a ser buenos amigos –

- Y yo no solo se lo perdono, sino que se lo agradezco – repuso él

- ¿Galopemos? –

Y sin esperar respuesta, azoto su caballo y adelanto al galope. Shaoran, clavando las espuelas, le dio alcance. Un minuto después, toda la bandada se había lanzado casi a escape y atronaba el camino con el estruendo de los cascos. La atmosfera se llenaba de gritos. Aquella cabalgata ciudadana era un mensaje de la cuidad a los campos, una reconciliación entre los artificios mundanos y la libre vida de la naturaleza. Los caballos espumajeaban. De los ranchos próximos salía uno que otro perro flaco a ladrar rabiosamente a la comitiva, y de ambos lados del camino se escapaban volando despavoridas, bandadas de diucas y chincoles. La tierra entera parecía participar de aquel júbilo vibrante. Algo como una inmensa risa retozaba en los aires…

Sin saber cómo, Shaoran y "Ella" formaron pareja y fueron adelantándose al grupo general. Cuando vieron que los separaba una distancia demasiado grande, pusieron los caballos al paso, y conversaron, según la frase de "Ella", como buenos amigos. Lo curioso era que el no conocía su nombre, ni hallaba tampoco, la manera de averiguarlo.

- Creo recordar que la otra tarde andaba usted con más compañía – había dicho Shaoran

- Si, eran unas amigas de Santiago que veranean cerca de "Painahuen"… nos gusto tanto su fundo. ¿Cómo se llama? Los Rosales ¿No? Estuvimos tentadas de cometer una locura –

- ¿Una locura? –

- Si, y debo agregar que a la que se le ocurrió fue a mí. ¡Casi nos detuvimos a la puerta de su casa, a presentarnos solas! –

- ¿Y porque no lo hicieron? –

- No hubiera sido correcto… ahora lo veo bien. Pero el campo tiene un efecto tan estimulante, que cualquier locura es de explicarse… -

Ella hablaba del campo con esa efusión admirativa propia de la gente que se ha habituado a la vida artificial de las ciudades, y para quien la tierra, la vida rural, no es admisible más que por los meses de verano.

- Es cierto – decía él, feliz de que tocara un tema que le permitiese hablar con menos vacilación.

Porque, aunque inteligente, se cortaba a menudo delante de las mujeres. La falta de todo roce mundano le quitaba desenvoltura a su lenguaje, lo que le hacía interrumpirse a sí mismo, no dando nunca con la frase apropiada, temiendo siempre salir con algo inoportuno. Y delante de esa mujer, cuya sola presencia le turbaba, hacia vanos esfuerzos por hablar, sin que se le notara el temblor de la voz.

De pronto, un ruido de galope les hizo volverse. Un jinete de los del grupo venia hacia ellos, un joven montado perfectamente a la inglesa, de cara rapada y diminuto jopo echado hacia atrás.

- Se ha adelantado usted mucho, Sakura – dijo cuando les alcanzo El tono de su voz revelaba indiferencia. Sin embargo, su actitud tenía algo de impertinente.

- ¿Si? – Replico ella – Eso quiere decir que nos entendemos muy bien con este caballero… -

Shaoran enrojeció. Todos callaron. Alguien que no era ni Fye el joven que los había interrumpido, ni Sakura repetía mentalmente ese nombre: ¡Sakura! Precioso nombre, ciertamente.

- ¿Molesto? – pregunto el recién llegado

- ¿Por qué? De ningún modo, Fye – dijo ella

Shaoran lo miro con fijeza. Pensó que aquel joven de cabellos dorados debía ser el novio, o por lo menos, el pretendiente oficial de su pareja. El silencio habría llegado a hacerse embarazoso, sino se hubieran hallado a un paso de las casas del fundo.

- Ya llegamos: pie a tierra – dijo Shaoran

Y se apresuro a ayudar a desmontar a su compañera. Los mozos habían acudido y amarraron las cabalgaduras al poste.

- Los esperamos, ¿No les parece? – pregunto ella

- Sin duda –

Tomoyo, con la faz radiante, apareció en aquel momento en la puerta.

- ¿Es su hermana? – pregunto Sakura, con viveza, acercándose a ella

- Si – contesto Shaoran

E iba a hacer las presentaciones de acuerdo con las formulas usuales, cuando Sakura la tomo de las manos y exclamo:

- ¡Que linda es! ¿Vamos a ser muy amigas, no? –

Los dos hermanos se vieron confusos ante aquel cordial arranque, tan hermoso en una mujer como Sakura, que llegaba allí con toda la terrible aureola de su mundanismo aristocrático.

- Amigas, si – dijo Tomoyo - ¡Me hacía mucha falta! –

- ¿No es usted celoso, señor hermano? –

- Eso, según – respondió sonriendo el joven hacendado.

- Tiene razón para serlo – agrego Sakura – porque Tomoyo es una monada. Le sobraba razón a Chiharu para alabarla tanto –

- Chiharu es demasiado amable –

- Es justiciera – rectifico Fye, adelantándose con galantería y tendiendo la mano a tiempo que decía:

- Fye D. Flowright, un servidor y amigo –

- Tanto gusto… -

- Mi primo – explico Sakura

Llegaba, a la sazón, el grueso de la cabalgata; luego se vio venir también a los carruajes, y se formo junto a la casa de Los Rosales, de ordinario tan quieta y silenciosa, el grato bullicio de una reunión que se iniciaba en la mayor armonía. Todos exaltaban la belleza de Tomoyo, y Takashi, gran bromista y casamentero a ultranza, pronosticó desde luego que más de alguno de los presentes habría de quedar hechizado en los hermosos ojos amatistas de la dueña de casa.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Konishiwa! Aqui esta un nuevo capitulo... al hacer la adaptacion me doy cuenta que la personalidad de Tomoyo y la de Sakura en cierta forma se invirtieron (si las comparamos con CCS o TRC) pero asi es mas interesante... y Shaoran, mi querido Shaoran... es un tiernazo 3. Ya se viene la aparicion de Eriol jejeje.

Si les gusto, dejen review... sino les gusto, tambien para saber en que me equivoque y como puedo mejorar.

XOXO! Fuyu no tsuba-me


End file.
